heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Liver (Akame ga Kill Series)
Liver was the leader of Esdeath's personal bodyguards and the strongest group in her army, known as the Three Beasts. He was a refined and battle-hardened man, who was deeply loyal to Esdeath. Appearance Liver was a tall man with gray hair worn in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a mustache. He wore the standard black uniform like his counterparts. Personality Liver used to be a good general who fought and achieved much for his country and was upright as he didn't give in to the bribes of the Prime Minister Honest. Bulat stated that he was a great superior which indicate that he cared for the lives of his men. After Esdeath offered him to work under her, Liver became immensely loyal to her and followed her orders, no matter what and even if it cost him his life, meant to kill someone he admired or even going against his former friend and killing him with a suicidal move. He seemed to become more sadistic and ruthless as well, enjoying Esdeath's acts of violence towards those she conquered. He didn't seem to be phased by Nyau's habit of skinning the faces of his enemies. He did, however, retain a strong dislike and even hatred for corrupt politicians due to his past of being framed by Honest and his corrupt cabinet as seen when he tried to convince Bulat to follow him once again. History Liver was an accomplished General in the Empire's army and Bulat's superior years ago. During the Empire's war against the Southern Lands, he was dismissed from his post due to being framed on false charges when he did not give in to the Prime Minister Honest's bribes. At the military tribunal, he attempted to valiantly defend himself using his records and merits, but it fell on deaf ears. After ultimately being left to rot in prison for the rest of his life Esdeath appeared, and in a surprising move she freed him on the condition that he would join her army. She valued his abilities and achievements, thinking that it would be a waste to leave him imprisoned. Esdeath also offered him patronage against the Prime Minister and his other enemies. Grateful for being saved and granted a new life back in the military, he became indebted to Esdeath, leading some of her most loyal men. When he and Bulat met once again for the first time in years on the cruise ship Ryuusen with their paths in life, having diverged, they battled to the death with their loyalty and ideals on the line. During the prolonged battle against Bulat, Liver was forced to resort to using performance-enhancing drugs, as well as his final move - manipulation of his own blood. Eventually, Liver died from his wounds and blood loss, but not before poisoning Bulat and killing him as the result. Relationships * Bulat - Once a close comrade in arms and friend of Bulat, when both were members of the Empire's army. He and Bulat became enemies once Bulat became an assassin of the Revolutionary Army. When Liver offered Bulat a position in Esdeath’s army Bulat coldly rejected his former friend’s offer, disgusted at the man Liver had become. Even on their deathbeds, they both still respected each other to the highest extent despite being on opposite sides. They both mentioned that if they weren't enemies by now, they would have a reunion drink together. * Esdeath - Recognizing his strength and worth, Esdeath saved him from prison an act for which he became forever grateful. He followed her orders without thought and to the letter, even going up against Bulat and performing a suicidal final attack against his old friend merely to claim the life of one of Esdeath's enemies. Trivia * While he loved to cook, it's noted by Daidara that Liver was an extremely terrible chef. His cooking was known to be as lethal as an average Teigu and even incapacitated General Esdeath for several minutes. Category:Akame ga Kill